The story of Bobin Edwards
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: this is about a new O.C of mine.


**Johnny: I do own her**

The day Bobin came to work at the Controlled Chaos Studios was a normal day, well as normal as can be. Johnny was arguing with Ghostking about who was better; Katy Perry or Avril Lavigne. Jordon and Samantha were spying on Moonlight and Bobby, who were spying on Kamyllia and Sarah. Gauntlet was sleeping with Lexi while Shredder and Razor were planning his death. Mark and M.I.R.A were arm wrestling with Monica and Tails.

Moonlight is a dark blue hedgefox with spiked-messy blonde hair, three quills on each side of his face pointing straight up, cerulean blue eyes, and three tails all tipped blonde. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the words DKG ALL DAY, spray painted in different colors and overlapping on it. He also had some blue ripped skinny's, his usual blue, black, and gray gloves, and his red converse high tops with black laces. Bobby is a bit less pale than Johnny, has short, scruffy brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a pocket protector on the left side of it, faded blue jeans, and black and red AND1's. Johnny was a pale white kid from Earth with spiked messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing his usual attire; a black business jacket with a greenish-yellow shirt that says, "I'm Multitalented, I can Talk and Annoy you at the SAME TIME", blue flared jeans, red converse high tops with black laces, and a red and black stripped tie. She was a pale human girl who learned about FanFiction just recently. She has long smooth brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was wearing a black Abandon all ships shirt and a red jacket over it, plus a pair of jeans and black Jordon's. Sarah Trinity, a pale, pretty tall dark red skunk with killer cat-green eyes with hints of blue and extremely long, messy, red hair. She has a 'mess with me and die, just kidding' attitude. she's wearing her favorite red sleeveless, stomach less hoodie, her too tight skinny jeans, and her checkered black and white Vans. Jordan is a pure black cat with a white "X" on her chest with a sprinkle of white in front of both of her ears down to her dark green eyes, her hair is kind of like Moonlights but more forced and black just like her fur, her tail is all fizzy. She has a shirt kind of like Moonlight's only it says "Don't call me cupcake...OR ELSE", she wears black faded skater shorts, red Nikes with black laces and blue fingerless steel plated driving gloves.  
Samantha is a snow white cat with spiked messy black hair (sounds familiar), she also has the same dark green eyes only she wears dark blue rimmed glasses, her tail is as bushy as moonlights, and has her whiskers in the same way as Moonlights quills. Samantha has a shirt that says "Moonlight is better than Sunlight", blue faded skater shorts, red Vans with a black shoe tongue, and dark blue steel plated non fingerless X-GAMES gloves.

Johnny had enough of the conversation and had to talk to Bobby and Moonlight about it when he discovered them stalking Sarah and Kamyllia.

"You idiots" he said as he dragged them outside by their ears. When he finally walked outside, he let go of their ears.

"OWW!" They screamed at him rubbing their ears.

"What is wrong with you two morons? I mean, Jordon and Samantha, I can understand stalking. But you two? You guys are idiots to be following in their footsteps." Johnny yelled at them. They lowered their heads and said, "Sorry Johnny, it won't happen again."

Johnny smiled and he was about to say something when he heard the trash cans on the side topple over. He looked at them and saw they have been gone through.

"To make up for this heinous act of stalking, I want you two to find out what has been going through our trash cans." Johnny said smiling and walked away. Moonlight and Bobby grumbled and started going through the trash to see if they had a clue. Bobby finally found a trail that led into the woods.

They followed the trail until Bobby heard a weird sound, it sounded like a little girl was crying. They followed the sound and found a little Raccoon girl with her foot stuck in some bushes.

"Oh man, hold still." Bobby said as he walked over. The Raccoon looked terrified. She was wearing what looked to be a dress made out of garbage over her tiny body. She barley was the size of Bobby's leg and looked much different then usual Raccoon's; she had pure white fur, a very light grey mask over her eyes, very light grey rings around her extremely long tail, bright yellow eyes, long smooth very light grey hair, and very light grey ears.

"And there you go, you're free." Bobby said as he finally released the girl. She just stared at them as they just stared back. Finally Moonlight broke the silence.

"So, where are your parents?" Moonlight asked and the girl just curled up and looked ready to cry.

"I don't have any. I'm an orphan." She said as quite as possible. Bobby felt sorry for the poor girl. He knew being an orphan must be tough, especially if you are small like her.

"Well, you must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Bobby smiled as he extended his hand out to her. She looked skeptical at first, but then she grabbed it and he led her back to the studios. Moonlight took off to go tell Johnny while Bobby took the Raccoon girl to get something to eat.

"Here, there called Oreo's. There really good, try some." Bobby said handing her the box. She opened it up and started eating them. She fell in love with them fast.

"These are good, thank you… er…" She trailed off when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Oh, it's Bobby. Bobby Edwards." He said. The Raccoon smiled and nodded eating more of the Oreo's. After she was finished, Bobby decided to introduce her to Johnny.

"Hmm, I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." He said when Bobby asked if she could stay here until he could find some one to take her.

"Oh come on, you have a bad feeling just by being near Ghostking." Bobby cried out.

"Yeah, but that's because I know she's up to something. I mean come on, she's a demon… hello." Johnny said pointing at her horns and sharp teeth. Bobby sighed and decided to think about this, logically.

"Ok, just trust me. I will take care of her the entire time. Just trust me.' Bobby said smiling as sweetly as possible. Johnny grumbled but said yes. Even though he knew it would only take about a day for something to go wrong.

Bobby brought the Raccoon to his room and started going through his clothes for something for her to wear. The only thing he had was an old, short-sleeved button up shirt that was long sleeved to her. Plus, his smallest shorts that came way over her feet. She couldn't wear shoes because they didn't fit her either.

After she was all dressed up, she started going through Bobby's book case and found Bobby's 1,000,000,000,000 Ways to Annoy the Heck out Of Some One book. She started going through the pages, being really absorbed in to the book.

"This is a great book, Bobby. Where did you get it?" The Raccoon asked. Bobby smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't get it, I wrote it. See, 'written and illustrated by Bobby Edwards'." Bobby said pointing at the words. The Raccoon stared memorized. Bobby then pulled out a book of names.

"So I'm guessing because you are an orphan, you don't have a name. Do you?" Bobby asked. She just lowered her head and shook it.

"Well I want you to pick out a name for you." Bobby said, handing her the book. She started going through the names until she finally chose Robin.

"But I want to add a little something to it." She said. Bobby just said, "Sure". The Raccoon smiled and thought about and finally stood up.

"My name is going to be, Bobin Edwards." Bobby was confused. Why would she add his last name unless… then it hit him. She wanted to be adopted by him.

"Oh well, I…" he didn't know what to say until Bobin wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, you're the nicest person I met yet." She said. Bobby smiled and decided what the heck. He then got up on the bed and they fell asleep together.

Bobin and Bobby had many fun times performing all the annoying stuff in the book. They grew up as Father and Daughter, but would always be best friends. Bobin even followed in her father's footsteps and worked for Nintendo when she was older. They never left each other's side until the day they died.

THE END!


End file.
